Unlikely Alice
by ayyelmao
Summary: S.H.I.E.L.D Agent Alice Bianco is a special kind of recruit. With the ability to create and control force, read minds and telekinesis it's no wonder she is one of Fury's best agents. But when an other worldly force threatens the safety of her planet, can she convince herself as much as a reclusive Doctor, to join the fight? Alice really didn't expect to fall down this rabbit hole.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Alice took a step off the helicopter onto the smooth blacktop. She looked up slightly to no one's notice and studied the people around her, then continued over to a secure entrance door.

Everyone was staring at her; she knew that. At this point she wouldn't be surprised if the entire building already knew of her presence. News travels fast, especially in an intelligence agency.

Shaking her head to herself, Alice walked through the hallways until she came to a familiar silver door. She looked over the bold black lettering before she took a deep breath.

__Main Operations Room of S.H.I.E.L.D__

She silently waited for a second before going to open the door, but paused.

__'____Honestly, I thought ____s____he would get here later. One of the only agents to show up ____this ____early for a mission.____'__

A low voice came from behind her, she turned to meet a black dressed figure in a matching trench coat walking towards her.

_One of the perks of being able to hear thoughts, you get inside Fury's head_, she thought with a smile before replying.

"You know me, Nick. Was always one to show up early for a party." He narrowed his eyes at her as he came to stand in front of her.

"Agent Bianco, I do not appreciate when people sift through my brain."

"Nice to see you too, Nick!" She cheerily said with a quick hug that made Nick stiffen and Alice smirk. She let go and he returned the gesture with a glare as on looking agents gave the two looks.

"I expected to find you in your office, perhaps in a meeting with the World Security Council. You always were on speed dial for them." She said, while straightening the collar of her suit. She had a habit of doing that when she was nervous. Or intimidated. The side of Fury's mouth quirked up in a quick half-smile before his unemotional mask was replaced on his face.

"Shall we?" He asked opening the door for the petite brunette. She gave a small nod before walking through and closing the door behind her with a wave of her hand; right behind Fury's back. He closed his eyes and gave an irritated sigh. "You and Stark will be good friends, the show off and the egotistical billionaire." Alice gave a chuckle before sitting in one of the chairs around the big, metallic table. She threw her legs up to rest on the tabletop before turning her attention to the Director.

Fury then slid a manilla folder towards Alice, she levitated it in the air and quickly flicked it open. She raised her eyebrows and smiled, closing it back up before laying it on the desk.

"I don't know if I should be honored or offended. I'm mostly surprised that you only gave it level four clearance. Makes me feel warm and tingly, special."

"Feel normal. The only reason we have such an extensive file on you is because Agent Hill is a big fan of yours. So every detail of any moment of your life is right there. Hell, maybe even some things you didn't know about yourself." Fury pulled another file from behind him for Alice to examine.

"Here's your golden ticket. Everything you need to know and even some things you might not. I know how you feel about being thorough. So I took the liberty of making sure you were aware of all details." He stood up and turned towards the expansive, ceiling to floor windows. "I trust you can handle this easily."

Alice smirked as she eyed his back, "Never gets harder."

"Mission accomplished within 72 hours."

"I only need 48."

"Team of backup agents will be provided."

"Don't need them." Alice sighed and stood up. "Look, Fury, we both know that I can do this. There's no enemy contact involved and it's a simple in and out job. Get to the building, find the target, recruit and leave." Alice walked to the door and turned around to give a quick smile to Fury. "See ya soon, Director."

As she walked away, Fury sighed and leaned one arm against the glass. With everything about to come to light, he worried for his agents, all of them but something was different about Alice. She was one of his best agents, trained along side the likes of Hawkeye and Black Widow. He wanted to ensure the success of his best agents and keep them safe. She _was_ one of the best agents though, so she could handle herself.

Alice walked further into the endless corridors of the building to where a jet was waiting for her. Quickly getting her weapons holstered into her suit, similar to Agent Romanoff's but navy blue, she ran into another woman with dark hair.

"Oh hello, Agent Bianco. How are you today? Heading out on a mission, I see." Agent Maria Hill noted. Alice smiled at her friend before replying,

"Angent Hill, I'm fine. How about yourself? And yes, Fury just briefed me on one." She stretched in her suit, getting ready for whatever the mission might need.

"Sounds like you'll be very busy. I should let you go now. Good Luck, stay safe." Agent Hill gave a head nod before turning and continuing down the corridor.

Alice smiled to herself and walked out onto the asphalt of the S.H.I.E.L.D headquarters seeing a jet nearby with a pilot leaning against the aircraft.

"Agent Bianco, I've been assigned to fly you to your destination. Agent Romanoff is waiting inside for you." He said with a small smile.

__Really, Nick. I said I didn't need backup. __Alice thought as she smiled back at him,

"Pleasure, and thanks." She said before walking into the jet and looking over at the red haired agent.

"Hey Alice. How was the tea party?" Natasha said with a small smirk. Alice smiled in response, she honestly loved being around the agent. They were good friends and always had witty banter prepared for each other.

"Mad Hatter needs to get his eye patch checked. I think it's getting too tight." Both agents smiled before sitting down and preparing for the flight. The pilot stifled laughter as he began takeoff.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Natasha and Alice stepped out of the military Jeep and over to the wooden house in the dark. Alice dressed in her usual agent suit and Natasha in a casual black dress having come from another mission.

They watched as a small brunette girl ran through the house and through an open window before a man followed her into the house.

He gave a small, sarcastic chuckle. "Should've got paid up front, Banner." He told himself just as Natasha came out from behind the wall her and Alice were standing by.

"You know, for a man who's supposed to be avoiding stress.. you picked a hell of a place to settle." She smirked and raised her eyebrows at the man.

"Avoiding stress isn't the secret." He replied hesitantly as he set down his bag. Alice then stepped out beside Natasha.

"Then what is it? Yoga?" She said, smiling up at the Doctor. He looked at both of them uneasily before looking around.

"You brought me to the edge of the city...smart." He looked out the window before continuing. "I, uh, assume the whole place is surrounded." Alice smiled down as Natasha threw her shawl on a chair before stepping forward.

"Just you and me." The red head said easily, Alice looked up knowing that wasn't the truth at all.

_We want his trust, Alice. Play along. _Natasha thought so that Alice could understand.

"And you're actress buddy? Is she a spy too? They start that young?" Bruce asked looking over at the hesitant Alice.

"I did." The two woman said in unison looking at each other, then to the Doctor. He gave them both another uneasy look.

"Who are you two?" Alice stepped up next to Natasha and introduced them.

"Natasha Romanoff and Alice Bianco." Pointing to the older woman, then herself. Bruce looked down before taking a deep breath.

"Are you here to kill me, because that's not gonna work out...for everyone." He said forlorn, Alice immediately stepped forward with her hands out in peace offering.

"No, no, no. Of course not, we're here on behalf of S.H.I.E.L.D." She said calmly and the Doctor looked skeptical for a minute.

"S.H.I.E.L.D …How'd they find me?" Alice felt empathy for the Doctor, wanting to just be left in solitude; she knew what it was like.

Natasha answered first, "We never lost you, Doctor. We've kept our distance. Even help keep some other interested parties off your scent." Alice took a seat at the small wooden table, the Doctor's eyes following her movements.

"Why?" He asked simply, Alice replied this time.

"Nick Fury seems to trust you. But now we need you to come in." She gave a reassuring smile to the Doctor. He studied them both for a few seconds before responding,

"What if I say no?"

"I'll persuade you." Natasha replied.

"And what if the, Other Guy, says no?"

"You've been more than a year without an incident. I don't think you want to break that streak." Alice quietly said looking out the window. She was frustrated, she couldn't get anything from his mind. She had no clue how close he was for trusting them. There was a mental wall between Doctor Banner's mind and her abilities.

"Well, I don't every time get what I want." He lightly pushed on a small rocking cradle, to his right.

Natasha was tired of small talk at this point and pulled out a phone. Replacing her soft voice for a more business tone, she walked over to the table.

"Doctor, we're facing a potential global catastrophe." Bruce scoffed at the agent.

"Oh those I actively try to avoid." Alice smirked lightly as Natasha made eye contact with the man, she showed him the phone screen before sliding it across the table to him.

"This is the Tesseract." She continued, Alice taking over.

"It has the potential energy to wipe out the planet." Bruce situated his glasses to study the image before looking at Alice.

"What does Fury want me to do? Swallow it?" He asked unsure, Alice held in a small chuckle as Natasha stood behind her chair.

"He wants you to find it. It's been taken." This caught the Doctor's attention as he looked up suddenly urging her to go on. Alice continued,

"It admits a gamma signature to weak for us to trace. There's no one that knows gamma radiation like you do. If there was, that's where we'd be." She leaned back towards Natasha and studied the doctor as he removed his glasses.

"So Fury isn't after the monster?" He asked her, Alice bit the inside of her cheek.

"Not that he's told me." She said starting to get nervous. On the outside the emotionless mask she wore never wavered.

"And he tells you everything.." Bruce replied quickly. Alice didn't reply, the three of them already knew the answer to that one.

Natasha took over during the silence. "Talk to Fury, he needs you on this."

"He needs me in a cage."

"No ones gonna put you in a-" Bruce slammed his fist on the table, as his voice took on a deeper tone.

"Stop lying to me!" Natasha automatically straightened up and aimed a gun at him as Alice held a hand out in front of herself. Bruce stumbled back as he felt himself being pushed away from the two women. He looked up in surprise at Alice, then a flash of regret ran across his face.

"I'm sorry, that was mean." His gaze lingered on Alice and then to Natasha. "I just wanted to see what you would do." Alice slowly lowered her arm but Natasha still held her weapon out in front of herself.

"Why don't we do this the easy way where; you don't use that," Bruce gestured to the gun in the Natasha's hands. "she doesn't push me.. again," Alice smiled sheepishly at him and looked away as he continued. "And the, Other Guy, doesn't make a mess. Okay, Natasha?" He finished quietly looking over at the red haired agent, Alice put her hand on the older woman's arm before talking into her earpiece.

"Stand down. We're good here." Alice said quietly, Bruce looked out the window to see men lowering weapons that were previously trained on the house.

"Just you and me.." The Doctor looked at Natasha who still looked shaken up. Alice was more than confused. She should have been able to tell if he was trusting them or not. That was half the reason she was on this mission, Fury thought it would be easier on all of them if he _knew exactly_ how to persuade the Doctor.

"Go out to the truck, we'll be right there." Alice said to Natasha before turning to Bruce.

"Doctor, I'd appreciate it if you didn't scare my friends for the hell of it. Let's get going." Alice said as she held her arm out to the direction of the truck.

"So.. am I the only person who's had a lab accident that left them genetically altered or...?" He asked interested, Alice smiled slightly as they began to walk outside. Watching the Doctor get into the truck she took a deep breath,

"Yes, some people are just born burdened." She smiled before closing his door. She walked around to the other side before hopping in, making their way to the jet waiting for them.


End file.
